Brothers In Arms
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to See Through Skies-Pirates, Princesses, Gods, a little scrap of paper, and the end of world.  What more can Dustin and Chip ask for?
1. Chapter 1

Brothers In Arms: That First Step And The Last

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to See Through Skies: Simple words scratched on a piece of paper will take Dustin and Chip to far away places and adventures with pirates, princesses, and gods and oh…and saving the world too.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_Cam,_

_We decided write this final letter together because separate letters made no sense. _ We would be repeating ourselves and you hated it when we did that, dude. _We wanted to tell you…most of all, thank you._ Thank you for saving our butts! _Without your help, we would have been goners._ Dude, that thing with the god was a close call.

_Don't feel guilty. _Not your fault that we got iced. _It was worth it. The world and you guys are safe. _Very worth it, dude. We got to see the world and several other worlds that we didn't know exist. _That was awesome. _Totally awesome. _Don't regret finding the scrolls, Cam. _You know in Sensei's letter…I told him to make sure you don't brood. Don't lie because you do.

_We have eyes everywhere. _

Chip is right, dude. I told Tori to drag you outside at least once a day and teaching doesn't count. Since I am all poof like now, Tori will make sure that you do that. _If Tori needed some help, I told Maddie to give her a hand. _You are outnumbered.

Chip is gone for a moment because I asked. I want to tell you…thanks for being an awesome friend. I don't know where you stuff all of that information, dude but you are totally awesome. I know that I am a bit of an airhead and I can make you all twitchy. You didn't scream at me too much. You believed in me and that meant a lot. I am not good with words, dude. I just don't know what to write. I want to write that I have water in my boot and it is annoying. I want to write that this place has the most awesome view ever. I want to say so much but this is so hard, dude. I have to say good-bye. I realize that I totally suck at it because I don't want to say good-bye. I want to see what happens next. I can feel like the best part of the story is yet to come and totally can't skip to the end. I want to see if Blake popped the question. I want to see you take over your dad's place at school. I want to see my students graduate. But I won't and it sucks, dude

Downside of being a superhero.

I know that you and the guys will tell me all about.

Sorry, dude…I am sooo rambling.

Just thanks, dude.

Hey and maybe…maybe….we will make it!

That would kind of awesome and totally give you guys a heart attack when we show up!

You know…I think that me and Chip will do that because we are that awesome.

I have to go now and write to everyone else. Don't want them to feel left out.

So…remember to get sleep and eat.

OH! Have fun, dude. Because you know…the computer may be awesome and all but you need some air.

Really…enough rambling.

Well…this is goodbye…and thanks

Dustin and _Chip_

_P.S: Hey, Cam…this is Chip. Dustin is asleep at the moment. So, I decide to write something down real quick. Although, I covered everything that I wanted to say…I really wanted to thank you. I know that we said that a million times before…well…one more time for the road right? I know that you guys are going to mourn for a long time but I promise you that it will get better. You will remember the happy stuff…the stupid stuff we did. You laugh over those moments when you are having a pizza or watching your students. Please remember that, Cam. As yellows, we want you to heal. As friends, we want to remember but move forward. That is all that we ask. _

_Bye…and Good Luck _

_Chip_

Cam stared at the letter for a long time. It took the end of the world for them to get so wise. Briefly, he wondered about the other notes. What did Chip and Dustin wrote them? Did it tear out their hearts as well as his? Did it make them cry or laugh? Did they give them same wisdom and solemn good-bye as him? Cam crumbled up the letter and tossed into the trash can. He wished that he never found that damn scroll.

He bowed his head and cried.

-BiABiA-

Cam's fingers danced across the keyboard as he stared at the monitor. He was busy transferring the entire library of scrolls into digital format. Many of the scrolls were falling apart at the mere touch. It has become It amazed him that some of the scrolls were that well preserved. He picked up another scroll and broke the seal. He unrolled it and placed it into the scanner. He frowned softly as the scanner scan the new scroll. This was new.

The pictures were nothing like he ever seen. It was a knight and a ninja fighting along side each other. He thought at first that it was myth but the more that he read the writing…the more he thought of otherwise.

His eyes widen and he nearly dropped the scroll on the ground.

He needed to talk to his father…now.

End of That First Step And The Last

Next Chapter: The Same Old Verse

A/N: The first part is depressing. I am not totally sorry about that. I wanted a clean break from See Through Skies. While, this story for the most part will be quite funny, it will be bittersweet. I don't know how long this story will be but it will be close to the length of See Through Skies. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Kelly_

_What is up? I know that you are probably shocked that I am writing you a letter. Dude, I am surprise that I am writing a letter. It feels kind of strange, you know. And I wanted to tell you in person because you were such an awesome boss. Okay…Okay…how to say this…well…I am a power ranger. I know…I know that you won't believe me. Dude, ask Shane, Tori, Hunter, or Blake! They will tell you! _

_But….why do I think you already know, dude? You are like Sensei…just a girl…and cool…and let me ride bikes. Oh, that reminds me. Take care of my bike for me. Make sure it goes to a good home. Oh, I hope that you replace me with someone who doesn't run out or accidentally blow up stuff. For the record, that isn't my fault. Totally Shane's fault. _

_I guess I should explain about me being a power ranger. It involves evil space ninjas and stuff. Long story. Very long story. Cam probably explain it a whole lot better. Now…now it is different and I wish that I had time to explain it but I don't. It sucks, dude because you deserve it. But I can tell you the beginning…._

_That sounds right…_

"Dude, are you serious?"

"For the last time, I am," Cam said as he typed furiously on his keyboard.

He scratched his head.

"But….we saved the world already."

"You have to do it again…with help."

"Who?"

"Your brother in arms."

He blinked.

"Dude…I have a lot of those…Shane, Blake, you…."

"No, your brother in arms…meaning your color."

"The only yellow bro is….dude! CHIP! Awesome."

Cam rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to explain that to you."

"OH! OH! Can I tell Chip? Oh, do I have to morph? Because, dude…I can't morph. Where are we going? Who is the bad guy? Can I bring my bike..?"

Cam just shook his head at him.

_Cam is so serious sometimes. It is funny but he is so awesome. He helped us out a lot, Kel. Oh, Chip's reaction…Kel…it was priceless. I couldn't do it over the phone. Sooo….I showed up at Rootcore. He just got finished with his class for the day. He nearly tackled me when he saw me. We talked for awhile…long enough to order pizza. That is when I told him…._

"We are going to save the world on Easter Island!"

Chip blinked at him for a moment.

"Uhh….."

"Dude, Cam found this scroll and we suppose to go to Easter Island."

"What is on Easter Island?"

"I dunno…Weird shape rocks? Cam hasn't got that far yet. But he will figure it out…because he is awesome on that sort of thing."

"I will look at the Xenotome for any answers."

"Awesome idea."

Chip frowned for a moment.

"If we are going to save the world….is that mean we are active power rangers again?"

"Dude, you read my mind."

_That is how it started, Kel. With research and ended with…this. But that thought is just depressing. Oh, think of a happy thought like when the shop became yours. You danced around the shop with the paper in your hands. I never heard you laugh that hard or scream. You were hugging everyone. You were so happy, Kel. _

_Remember that okay? _

_Wish us luck….and good luck to you. Continue being awesome_

_Dustin._

Kelly wiped her tears as she folded up the letter. She stared at Shane and frowned.

"Start explaining…now."

She watched as Shane took a deep breathe and continued the story where Dustin left off.

End of The Same Old Verse

Next Chapter: But Different Notes

A/N: Not as depressing…yay! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews. You guys always rock. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
